


Poison

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Agent Park Chanyeol, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BaekYeol - Freeform, Blood Drinking, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun is Bad at Feelings, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Confused Park Chanyeol, Dom Byun Baekhyun, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Sex, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Park Chanyeol Smut, Smut, Soft Park Chanyeol, Supernatural Elements, Teasing, Top Byun Baekhyun, Urban Fantasy, Vampire Bites, Vampire Byun Baekhyun, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Baekhyun couldn't imagine that agent Park would have ever asked for his help, the help of a vampire, to solve a mission, but more importantly, he would have never thought to taste that sweet blood.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 27
Kudos: 94
Collections: HARDbaekhyunnie: Round 1





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to my beta and to who will read this fic, i hope you'll like it!

Don’t get him wrong, he hated humans, but he hated certain vampires even more. All he wanted to do was to live his eternal life in peace, without problems, but some vampires just loved causing problems, dooming the species.

That was why he was there, in the office of the Supernatural police, helping them. 

Well, he didn’t propose himself to be a volunteer, he preferred to mind his own business and stay out of everything, but they begged for help. 

Also, they told him that they would’ve set him free from that damn cage if he helped them. The fact that he didn’t like being involved in problems didn’t mean that problems didn’t come for him and he had to admit that he had done some stupid things, that was why, a century ago, special agents had caught him and put him in jail, where he had to stay forever. 

You’re probably wondering what he had done to get such punishment. 

He slaughtered a whole vampire clan, the most ancient and important one, causing a rebellion in the supernatural world, which soon brought problems to humans too, that was why the supernatural police ( he was sure they had a name, but he liked to call them that) got involved and he ended up there. 

Despite how it all ended, he didn’t regret what he had done. Those vampires wanted to kill humans, not only a few but they wanted to exterminate them and he couldn’t allow that to happen. 

He had his reasons, reasons that he had never shared with anyone. 

Now, a century later, something similar was going to happen again, the supernatural police found out about a group of vampires who were organizing a massacre, and who better than himself could help them? 

“ Baekhyun! Are you even listening to what I’m saying?” 

“ Yes agent Park, you’re not boring, at all, I'd spend my eternal life listening to your useless plans.” 

Agent Park Chanyeol, the best, at least that was what the others said. He still remembered the moment he first saw him, he entered the supernatural police when he was only a boy, he was curious, but also determined, just slightly naive. He remembered the little agent going too near to his cage because he had never seen a vampire so close, he was starving and the human had a delicious smell, so he didn’t think twice about grabbing Chanyeol’s wrist and biting him with his sharp fangs. It was such a pity that the other agents noticed what was happening and he didn’t have enough time to taste that sugary blood. 

However, that cost him a whole month without blood. 

From that day agent Park worked hard and now he was one of the high ranks there, he was in charge of that mission and he was the one with the idea to have him involved in his plan.

“ If I were you, I’d be more polite, if it wasn’t for me, you’d still be in that cage right now.”

“ Far away from your boring chats? I prefer it much better” Baekhyun smirked.

“ God, you’re so annoying.”

“ Not as much as you, believe me.”

“ Are you two done?” asked agent Oh. He was Chanyeol’s shadow. 

“ Actually, I’ve just started” he answered, with a playful glint in his eyes.

“ What is wrong with my plan, vampire?”

“ Everything, human!”

He could smell agent Park’s frustration, he was sure he hated it that a vampire said such things about his plan, in front of his men.

“ Then speak, you’re here to help, not just to bother me.”

“ Oh, I thought I was here because you couldn’t stay away from me!”

“ I’m starting to regret asking for your help, Baekhyun, just talk!” 

“ You know where those vampires meet, good, excellent, but you can’t just go there showing your big cock…”

“ Baekhyun!” the human exclaimed, desperately.

“ You can’t go there, maybe you can kill some of them, maybe you can capture others, but they are many and those who will escape will start their plan all over again. You’ll just delay the problem, not solve it.” 

“ Then what do you think we should do?” asked Sehun.

“ Oh, I hoped agent Park asked me that question, I'd love to tell him what to do, I have a lot of ideas in my mind!”

“ You’re disgusting!”

“ Anyway, here’s my plan. Let’s invite them all to a place full of humans with poisoned blood, they will die, no one will escape because no vampire would resist tasting at least a drop of that blood.”

“ You’re asking me to put humans in danger!”

“ No human will die, believe me, the poison will kill them before they can suck them to death.”

“ Chanyeol, that’s not a bad idea and we don’t need to ask civilians to do it, we’ll use the agents” said Sehun. 

“ Of course! It is not a bad idea cause it’s mine!” Baekhyun exclaimed, excitedly.

“ I don’t know, Sehun. I have to think about it and our vampire needs to give me more details about his majestic plan.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

“ Just say that you want to spend more time with me, agent Park!” Baekhyun said amused.

“ I need to leave this room before I kill him!”

The human, followed by Baekhyun’s flying kiss, left the room. He had so much fun torturing the poor agent. 

The fact was that he was fascinated by him, agent Park was interesting and he rarely thought about a human in that kind of way. The man had something, maybe it was that face that made him look like a baby, despite his deep voice and big body, maybe it was his smart mind, or maybe it was the faint memory of his sweet blood. 

He didn’t know why, but he really wanted that human, not only for his blood. While agent Park was explaining his horrible plan, he couldn’t stop looking at those soft plump lips, he was sure that they would have looked perfect wrapped around his cock, and what sweet moans he could let out with such a deep voice? 

“ Baekhyun, you won’t stay in the cage anymore, you’ll have a room to yourself, agent Kim will show it to you, you can find food in the fridge and scratch the thought of escaping from your mind, it may be a room but it’s still prison” said agent Oh, sternly, while the other agents brought him outside the office. 

He had lived in palaces, he had seen the most beautiful places during his long life, humans could build amazing things as well as very ugly ones, like the place where he had to stay right now.

At least it wasn’t a cage and he didn’t have to wait for some agents to bring him food, the fridge was full of blood bags. 

A lot of vampires didn’t like water, but Baekhyun missed spending hours in a big bathtub, with rose petals and maybe some humans as a snack and to play with, but there, he just had a shower. 

He had just turned the water off when someone knocked on the door. 

“ I’m pretty sure it’s not room service” he said while leaving the bathroom. 

“ Vampire, we need to...you’re naked!” exclaimed a very red agent Park, who had just entered the room. 

“ You’re a very good observer, agent Park!”

“ Put some clothes on.”

“ Why? You like what you see? Too distracted to talk?”

“ I know I've already said it, but you’re annoying.”

He took a few steps toward the human, whose cheeks were becoming the same color of blood. 

“ You’re almost too cute when you’re embarrassed. Do you also blush like that when someone fucks you?”

“ I-”

He was so close to him, he could smell his blood.

“ The big bad agent Park blushing in front of a vampire, would you also go on your knees for a vampire?” 

“ Enough.” said Chanyeol with a deep, low voice.

“ Oh come on, we were just having fun, agent Park!”

“ Do you think everything is a game, vampire? Well, it’s not, if we don’t stop those vampires, hundreds of humans and even more, will die. Maybe you don’t give a fuck about humans, but I do.”

“ You do not know anything about what I care or not, human.”

“ You’re just a vampire, you’re immortal and humans are just food to you, I will never understand why you help us, what I know is that it’s not just because you will be free after this. You ended up in jail in the first place for having destroyed a whole clan of vampires who wanted to kill humans.”

“ I was bored.”

“ I know you’re lying.”

Of course, he was, but he wasn’t going to tell a human his secret. 

“ You came here to talk, so let’s talk.”

“ You’re still naked.”

He laughed while taking his jeans and wearing them. The atmosphere around them becoming a tad bit lighter.

“ I want to know more about your plan, where do you think to gather all those vampires and how, also which poison did you talk about?” 

“ So many questions, and never the ones that I want to hear from you” Baekhyun sighed, “Anyway I know a club, vampires go there because they know that they can find humans who willingly give them blood, I know the owner and I'm sure he will help us. Aconite is a poisonous herb for vampires, I can prepare something that all agents will drink.”

The human was studying him. 

“ What? You don’t trust me, right?”

“ I just… I don’t understand why you would help us to kill other vampires, you also seem to be good at it.”

“ I already told you that I have my reasons. So you get the aconite for me and give me a phone to call my friend. I’ll organize everything from here, don’t worry. My beautiful ass won’t leave this dusty room.”

“ I agree.”

“ That I have a beautiful ass?” he asked smirking. 

“ W-what? No, that you won’t leave this room!” Chanyeol said flustered, quickly leaving and closing the door behind him. 

“ Ah, he’s too cute and pure, I really want him” Baekhyun thought to himself while he was alone.

He didn’t know if it was a vampire’s thing or if he loved it too when he was a human, centuries passed, there was no way he could remember it, but he loved going around naked. So he was found naked, again, by the very same agent the following morning.

“ Baekhyun, I have the aconite and you’re naked, again.”

“ Agent Park, it seems like it’s destiny for us to meet each other while I'm naked!” he said with a smirk. 

“ I don't like this destiny, anyway, did you call your friend?”

“ Yes, he said that he knows a vampire of that group and he told him that he wanted to organize a night just for them.”

“ When?”

“ Tonight.”

“ What? But we’re not ready yet!”

“ Oh come on, you just have to bring the agents to the club, make them drink the vampire poison, I prepared, and it’s basically done!”

He recognized that smell, it was fear. 

“ Don’t tell me you’re scared, agent Park!” he teased him. 

“ I’m not scared of vampires!” 

“ Whatever, just give me the aconite.”

The human took a seat at the table where he started to press the aconite. 

“ Where did you learn how to make it?”

“ My mum taught me when I was a kid.”

“ Baekhyun, when were you born?”

“ I thought you knew everything about me, anyway I think you people call that period Middle Age.”

He saw the surprise on the human’s face, whose eyes were about to pop out.

“ So I hope you’re into older guys” he said winking at him. 

“ Can you please stop talking about sex?”

“ I don’t talk about sex just to anyone, only with you, agent Park.”

“ Then, there is nothing to talk about, believe me”

He curiously looked at him. 

“ What about...wait what was her name? No, it was a him! Mmmm, I don't remember the name, but he was pretty, with that long black hair!”

“ Wait, how did you know? That was ages ago!”

“ I tasted your blood, remember? Just a drop was enough for me to see some things you did in those days.”

“ I- I didn’t know it.”

“ You hunt vampires and you don’t know we can do this? You're disappointing me, agent Park!”

They stopped talking, but Baekhyun could feel the other’s gaze and he liked it, especially when he stretched a little making his shirt lift in the process and showing some skin, he heard the human’s heart beating faster. 

“ Done!” he exclaimed when he was finished. 

“ You just have to put it in an alcoholic solution so that it will melt.”

“ Do I have to give alcohol to my agents before a mission?”

“ Just a little, come on, it will also help them to warm up, they won’t complain!”

“ One last thing, before you leave, agent Park. I want to come too.”

“ No way.”

“ I won’t accept no as an answer, I helped you, I want to be there to see the end of those bastards and you won’t stop me, Chanyeol.”

“ You can’t be there, no!”

Too fast for the human’s eyes to see, Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol against the table. 

“ You won’t stop me, human.”

“ Why do you care that much?” 

Baekhyun pressed his body against the human. 

“ None of your business.”

“ I want to know.”

“ And I want you to spread your legs for me, we can’t have what we want. I will be there too, tell your agents to come to pick me up, or I won’t give you the aconite.”

They stared at each other, they weren’t talking but they were fighting with their eyes, both waiting for the other to give up and Baekhyun would have never done it. 

“ Ok” said the human, defeated.

“ Good boy.”

“ Don’t call me like that.”

“ Why? Do pet names excite you, agent Park?”

Without saying anything the human pushed the vampire above him and left.

“ Believe me, man, I have my good reasons” he said, closing the door.


	2. Chapter two

Night came, the moment was near. He felt like that a century ago, even though back then he was alone and didn’t have a plan, he jumped into a suicide mission but luckily came out alive. 

Right in time, someone knocked at the door, and agent Oh entered. 

“ You look disappointed, Baekhyun.”

“ I thought to see agent Park.”

“ He’s giving instructions to the agents at the club, so he sent me.”

“ Coward, he’s a coward, he knew he couldn’t handle a trip in a car, alone with me.”

Sehun laughed. 

“ One day you two might end up killing each other or having sex, maybe both.”

“ You’re smart for a human, agent Oh!”

“ It changed a lot since the last time I've been here” he whispered to himself once in front of the club. 

He still remembered when he first discovered it, he loved it, it was a safe place for vampires and humans who willingly chose to give their blood. He had amazing nights there. 

“ Our agents are already inside, some vampires too, they’re waiting for them to be all here before drinking the poison” said agent Park while walking towards them. 

“ Agent Park, you look different” he said, scanning the human up and down.

Chanyeol was wearing jeans and a white sleeveless shirt.

“ You look….delicious” he added, licking his lips. 

“ And you look like you're going to a brothel, Baekhyun.”

He laughed. 

“ Anyway, don’t make your agents drink the aconite too soon, vampires won’t drink their blood immediately, you have to wait for the party to warm up”

“ And when is it going to happen?”

“ Oh you’ll see, agent Park, I'm sure your agents will have a lot of fun during this mission.”

“ You, stay where I can see you!”

“ Don’t worry, I will be right behind your ass, Park.”

As soon as he entered the club, he smelled it. Blood, alcohol, lust. 

“ It’s going to be a fun night!” 

Other vampires looked curiously at him, of course, they didn’t know him, but since they were all too busy dancing and flirting with the humans, they couldn’t care less. 

The best part of the night didn’t take much time to arrive, vampires were hungry and those humans couldn't lie to themselves, they were horny. 

Kisses, touches, and other things were also happening in the bathroom stalls.

“ I think it’s time” signaled an agent, next to him. 

He saw him looking at the bartender who shouted “ Free drinks for the humans!” 

The plan had begun. 

“ You don’t drink, love?”

Baekhyun turned his face to see a vampire talking to Chanyeol. 

“ No, you?”

The vampire smirked, going nearer to Chanyeol. 

“ Are you offering yourself?”

“ He’s mine!” Baekhyun suddenly exclaimed, surprising Chanyeol while going between the human and the vampire. 

“ He doesn’t have marks on.” The vampire stated.

“ He has them, but I'm sure that he doesn’t feel taking his pants off here, in front of everyone, now leave my human alone, go suck someone else.”

“ I could’ve handled it.”

“ Agent Park, look around, you’re the only human whose hands are not inside a vampire’s pants, you look suspicious.”

“ Well, I was getting my vampire, but you sent her away.”

“ I’m a vampire too, Chanyeol.”

The human stared at him and thought for a while.

“ Fuck it, I'm undercover so...let’s go dancing, vampire.”

“ With pleasure, human” Baekhyun said, smirking. 

As soon as Chanyeol started to dance, he laughed. 

“ Are you laughing at me?”

“ When was the last time you went dancing?”

“ Well, I don’t have the time.”

“ Yeah, you obviously can’t dance.”

Baekhyun grabbed his arms, pulling the human closer to him, despite Chanyeol being taller than him.

“ You smell so good” he murmured with his mouth on the human’s neck. 

“ B-Baekhyun.”

“ What? Are you scared, agent Park? Look at me in the eyes.” 

He loved those big round eyes, he wanted to see tears dripping from them while fucking him. 

“ I can smell it.”

“ I’m not scared!”

“ Not that, the lust, I can smell it, Chanyeol.”

Suddenly the smell of blood distracted him. He looked around, vampires started their feast. 

“ Chanyeol, I'm going to bite you.”

“ W-what? No no!”

“ First of all, look around, we can’t look suspicious, and second”

He pulled him even closer to him, spreading his legs with his knee. 

“ You want it!” Baekhyun whispered into his ear.

Before the human could say anything back, he bit him. 

He didn’t remember his blood to be that sweet and addicting and he knew it wasn’t because he didn’t drink hot blood from a human for an entire century. Chanyeol’s blood was delicious. 

He could feel agent Park’s hands holding onto him, his body shaking. 

“ I hate you.”

“ You have a very interesting way of saying you're attracted to me.”

“ Me, attracted to you?” 

“ Your blood doesn't lie, human” he answered before going back to suck him. 

He could see his dreams, the many wet dreams he had had about him.

“ Oh, you’re very naughty, you really want me to do that to you?”

“ Stop it, stop it, now!”

He took a step back from him, licking his lips and just then he realized the human had tears in his eyes. 

Did he hurt him? He knew vampire's bites didn’t hurt. 

“ Chan-”

“ It's working!” exclaimed Sehun, interrupting them. 

He looked around. Sehun was right.

One after one, like pieces of domino, vampires were falling, screaming in pain. Few of them tried to escape, but the agents blocked them. 

“ It worked.”

“ Of course it worked, it was my plan!” he said proudly. 

“ See, agent Park?”

He ignored him, he gave him his back and walked away from him, going to his men. 

Usually, he would have never lost a chance to give him a witty answer. 

What had he done to him? 

“ Baekhyun, you’re free to go!” suddenly exclaimed agent Oh, walking toward him. 

“ What? Just like that?”

“ What did you expect? A goodbye ceremony? Now go, before someone else changes their mind.”

“ Can I not even say goodbye to agent Park?”

“ No, he’s too busy now, bye Baekhyun and thank you for helping us.”

So that was how a part of his long life was going to end? After what seemed like thousands of years in jail, even though it was just a century of his immortal life, he was finally free. 

He should’ve felt happy but he didn’t understand why happiness was at the bottom of things he’s feeling right now? 

He started wandering around the city. It was so strange, he couldn’t recognize a single thing, he had been in jail for too long. 

He also couldn't forget the taste of agent Park’s blood. He wanted to taste it again, but he knew that it wasn’t just for the blood. 

He wasn’t surprised to find himself knocking at the door of an apartment on the fifth floor of an old block of flats.


	3. Chapter three

“ I’m coming!” shouted, a sleepy voice from the other side of the door. 

Agent Park was wearing just his underwear, his hair was messy and he could smell alcohol. 

“ Baekhyun?! How did you get here?” Chanyeol asked, his eyes widened and sleepiness disappeared immediately.

“ I sucked your blood, blood has info.”

“ Right, but why are you here?”

“ How do you feel? Let me see the bite.” 

“ I’m fine, it was just a little bite, you can leave now….. forever.”

“ Ouch, you really hate me that much?”

“ No, I'm attracted to you, remember?”

“ Well, that’s not a lie.”

“ And that is why you have to leave.”

“ Why?”

Baekhyun took a few steps forward until he was right in front of the agent.

“ I’m glad to see that for once, I'm not the naked one” he exclaimed, looking at him, from head to toes. 

“ Baekhyun, go” Chanyeol said turning away.

“ No.”

The human looked at him. 

“ You’re not used to people not following your orders, right? How does it make you feel?”

He walked towards the human and cornered him against the wall, blocking him so that he couldn’t escape.

“ How does it make you feel that a vampire, a creature you hate, is giving your orders? Do you like it, agent Park?”

“ You’re not giving me orders, you could never, I'm not your puppet.”

“ Really? Then why haven’t you hit me yet? We both know you could push me away whenever you want, I'd still win a fight against you, but you’re not fighting me, at all.”

“ When I bit you, did it hurt?”

“ N-no.”

“ Then why did you run away?”

“ B-because….”

“ Answer me, agent Park, it’s just you and me, no one will judge you.”

“ Because I knew you would have...seen things and I was ashamed.”

Baekhyun smiled, his eyes sparkling with amusement. 

“ Ashamed because you dreamed of being fucked by a vampire.”

“ It was just a dream!” He tried to protest.

Baekhyun lifted Chanyeol’s chin with his fingers, making their eyes meet.

“ What if I tell you that… I can make that dream come true?”

“ You can’t.”

“ Why? Because I'm a vampire and you’re an agent? What about your needs? What about your...dreams?” 

Breaking eye contact, he leaned forward to kiss his neck and as soon as his lips touched Chanyeol’s skin, the other tilted his head, offering the vampire his neck. 

“ Look at you, I’ve barely touched you and you’re already offering yourself to me.”

“ Do you always talk that much?”

Baekhyun chuckled.

“ I can shut up, if you like cause you’re the one who’s going to be loud for me!”

“ So confident, huh?” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow.

“ Wanna bet, agent Park?”

Before the human could answer, he kissed him. He couldn’t even remember how kissing someone felt, he missed it. 

From the way Chanyeol was kissing him, even the agent seemed to miss his lips being devoured like that.

“ I bet years have passed since someone touched you, agent Park.” 

Not giving the time for the agent to answer, the vampire sealed his lips again, this time slipping his hands along the human’s body, stopping at his hips. 

“ Agent Park, where’s the bedroom? Unless you want me to take you on the floor.”

The human’s cheeks were red, his lips swollen, he looked so cute, he really wanted to make him his. 

“ It’s that way.”

If he was human, he would have never been strong enough to lift someone like Chanyeol, since he was taller and bigger than him, but luckily he was a vampire. 

To Chanyeol’s surprise, he lifted him, putting him on his shoulder. 

“ Stop moving!” Baekhyun scolded, spanking him. 

“ Did you just….ohhh agent Park, I think you liked it!” he exclaimed, smirking, as soon as they reached the bedroom and put him down. 

“ Why do you always assume wrong things about me, vampire?”

“ Wrong things? Why do you always have to lie to me, human? Maybe I can bite you, right now, so we can see who’s telling the truth!”

“ I hate you!”

Baekhyun roughly pushed him on the bed, going over him. 

“ As I've already said, you have a strange way to say that you’re attracted to me, maybe you wanted to say Baekhyun please fuck me!” Baekhyun whispered, biting the other’s earlobe softly.

Baekhyun wasted no time to get the human naked and now he was kissing his body, leaving marks while gently biting him here and there. 

“ I really want to mark you mine, agent Park. I want to bite every space on your beautiful body and keep you to myself, only for me” he said, biting his thigh, drawing a moan from the taller.

“ Do it.”

Did he hear that right?

“ What? Did you really say that?”

Chanyeol nodded, with his face, now blushing as red as a tomato.

“ I’m going to ruin you for good, agent Park, I swear that once I'm done with you, you’ll cum so many times that no human will ever satisfy you, you’ll keep searching for me.”

Before lifting his legs on his shoulder, Baekhyun stripped down and teased the taller, leaving open-mouthed kisses nearer and nearer to his cock, then he suddenly bit his thigh, sinking his fangs in the soft flesh. 

Chanyeol screamed, but he knew it was for pleasure as he cummed, while the vampire was sucking, savoring his honey-like blood. 

“ B-Baekhyun.”

He wanted to talk to him, praise him, say how sweet he was, how he could become obsessed to him but he was too busy sucking his blood, he didn’t stop till Chanyeol’s body stopped shaking from the orgasm. 

While the human was staring at him, the vampire put a hand between his legs where he had bitten then licked his finger. 

“ Everything about you is so fucking sweet.”

The human was embarrassed and horny, he couldn’t look at him in the eyes any longer, he looked like a pure angel that was going to make a huge sin. 

“ I’m not done with you, agent Park” he said while pulling him towards him, grabbing him by his thighs, till his sensitive part was right against his boner. 

“ Do you feel it?”

He teased him, rubbing his hard cock around his entrance. 

“ Do you want it? Because I crave for you so much, but I won't do it if you don’t want to. I’m not a monster, agent Park.”

“ P-please!”

“ Louder, I can't hear you, say it again” he said, with a smirk, knowing the human gave in.

“ Yes, I want it! Just fuck me, please fuck me and make me forget about everything, fuck me vampire.”

“ You’re desperate” Baekhyun reached his hand out to caress his flawless face.

It wasn’t a question. Was agent Park’s life that tough? 

“ Ah Chanyeol, I think I have a soft spot for you, but this doesn’t mean that I will go easy on you.”

A finger, just a finger inside him, and he understood from Chanyeol’s tightness and reaction that it was going to be good, very good. 

“ Going to make you feel so good, human” he said in a deep low voice, while Chanyeol was riding the three fingers inside him. 

“ Enough, I think it’s time to start the real party here, get on your hands and knees, now.” 

Chanyeol immediately complied, going on his hands and knees for his enemy.

The first sex after centuries, it wasn’t easy to control himself to already push it inside Chanyeol, but he didn’t want to hurt him, so he went in slowly, enjoying the feeling of him stretching around him, centimeter after centimeter. 

“ I wonder what your colleagues would say.”

He was inside him, he took all of him and it already felt so good. 

“ You, on your knees for me, taking my cock. Do they know that you like it? That you like being fucked by a vampire?”

“ J-just you.”

“ You’re right, agent Park, I'm the only vampire who can touch you”

It was rough, sweaty, and beautiful. 

At every thrust, he could feel himself going deeper and the human kept moaning, it was music from heaven.

“ You like it so much, agent Park, why don’t you fuck yourself on my cock?” he said, stopping his hip’s movement. 

The human didn’t waste a second to move his hips, back and forth, taking the other’s cock.

“ Beautiful, you’re such a beautiful view, agent Park” he said right before leaning to bite his back. 

The same moment he felt Chanyeol’s blood inside his mouth, they both cummed. While sucking his blood, he was filling him with cum, at the same time. 

He kept sucking and thrusting in him until blood was dripping from his mouth and cum from Chanyeol’s thighs, then he understood the human was too exhausted. 

As soon as he pulled out and moved away from the human to admire his work, Chanyeol closed his eyes. 

“ Agent Park, are you sleeping?” he asked playfully but didn’t get a reply. 

Indeed the human had fallen asleep. He knew that he must be tired, after the happenings at the club, the sex and then he realized that he fed a lot from him. 

Baekhyun stared at him, the bites and marks on his body shining with sweat and the messy hair. 

“ I definitely have a soft spot for you” he murmured while he went to find some towels to clean him, being careful not to wake him up. 

“ Finally, I thought you were dead!” he exclaimed when Chanyeol entered the kitchen. He must have taken a shower and he wore a tracksuit. Seeing him like that, made him realize how young agent Park was.

“ Are you cooking?” he asked, surprised.

“ Of course, I was human too, remember!”

“ But you don’t eat...food.”

“ I’m cooking for you, you genius.”

“ For me?!”

“ Stop sounding so surprised at everything I say and sit. I drank a lot of blood from you, you need to eat.”

The human was staring at him, with his big beautiful eyes. 

“ Sit, now, before I throw everything away and you would regret it because people told me I was good at cooking!”

“ Wow, this is good, very good!” he exclaimed, as soon as he started to eat, his mouth full of food.

“ I told you so!”

“ Baekhyun?”

“ What?

“ Thank you.”

Wait, did agent Park really say that, to him?

“ For the good fuck?”

“ No, I mean….that too, but for taking care of me and for your help with those vampires.”

He took a seat, in front of him. 

“ You know agent Park, you’re not that bad and I really enjoyed having sex with you, a lot.”

Chanyeol blushed at the topic.

“ You look cute when you blush.”

“ And you’re beautiful.” 

Baekhyun stared at him blankly before answering him.

“ Did you just compliment me? Wow, if you said it because you wanted another round, you just have to ask for it”

“ I don’t think I would be able to handle it.”

They both laughed. 

“ You wanted to know why I care that much about killing vampires who want to destroy humans.” 

He had never shared it with anyone because he didn’t want to put the people he cared about in danger and because he had never felt the need to tell it to someone, as he had never been close to someone. 

But with Chanyeol it was different, he felt like he could talk with him. 

“ You don't have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“ I had a brother when I was human. I became a vampire before he got married and had a kid, but I never stopped looking over them. Since then, I never stopped caring about my family, generation after generation, they’re humans but they’re still my blood and I will never allow someone to hurt them” 

“ This is….beautiful, Baekhyun, and I understand you now, a lot actually.”

“ If other vampires find my family, they will use them against me, and even your dear agents might do the same.”

“ Then why did you tell me?”

“ Because I trust you.”

“ The sun is almost up, Baekhyun, you can stay here.”

“ I didn’t notice. Thanks, I will leave as soon as it’s night.”

“ I don’t have an extra bed, but I have a couch.”

“ Do you think I will sleep on a couch? No way human, maybe you can sleep there”

“ No way, this is my home, my bed, you came here, you sleep on the couch.”

Baekhyun stood up. 

“ I’m going to bed, Chanyeol, if you want to join, I'll be there.”

“ You’re so annoying and I hate you.”

“ I hate you too, human” he said, leaving a lingering kiss on the other’s lips.

Chanyeol was left dump founded before he laughed and ran to cuddle the vampire on the bed.


End file.
